Christopher Dijak
| birth_place = Lunenburg, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tyngsboro, Massachusetts | billed = Tyngsboro, Massachusetts | trainer = Brian Fury Todd Hanson | debut = 2012 | retired = }} Christopher Dijak (April 23, 1987) is an American professional wrestler previously known by the ring name Donovan Dijak. He is currently signed to WWE assigned to its developmental brand WWE NXT, under the name Dominik Dijakovic. Before WWE, Dijak spent much of his early wrestling career on the independent circuit, wrestling across the eastern and northeastern promotions including Chaotic Wrestling and Lucky Pro Wrestling. Between 2013-2017, Dijak won titles including Pro Wrestling Resurgence's Pro Wrestling Resurgence Heavyweight Championship, WrestleMerica's WrestleMerica Heavyweight Championship and three Chaotic Wrestling titles including the CW Heavyweight Championship, the CW New England Championship and the CW Tag Team Championship. Dijak also appeared in Ring Of Honor from 2014-2017 as a member of the House Of Truth. Early life Growing up in Lunenburg, Massachusetts, Dijak was a star football and basketball player, which he translated over to a dual sport collegiate career at Division 1 Umass Amherst and Bridgewater State respectively where he earned bachelor's and master's degrees. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2013-2017) Dijak was trained by Brian Fury and Todd Hanson (who later went on to join the WWE as Hanson) and made his debut between 2012 and 2013. He spent most of his early career working throughout the eastern and northeastern independent promotions including Lucky Pro Wrestling, Top Rope Promotions and Chaotic Wrestling. During his time wrestling independently, Dijak has won titles including WrestleMerica's Heavyweight Championship, Chaotic Wrestling's CW New England Championship, CW Tag Team Championship, CW Heavyweight Championship, and Pro Wrestling Resurgence's Pro Wrestling Resurgence Heavyweight Championship. Ring Of Honor (2014-2017) At ROH Future Of Honor 2, on July 27, Dijak lost to Moose. He turned his ROH record around, winning his second consecutive match on that date, against Stokely Hathaway. Dijak won the 2015 Top Prospect Tournament, defeating Will Ferrara in the finals. This victory allowed him to face Jay Lethal for the ROH World Television Championship. However, he refused to take this opportunity and instead joined Truth Martini's The House of Truth. His first match as a member of the House of Truth took place on March 7, teaming with J Diesel and beating the team of Brutal Burgers (Bob Evans and Cheeseburger). On June 19, at Best in the World 2015, he wrestled against Mark Briscoe on a losing effort. During 2016, Dijak wrestled on August 19 at Death Before Dishonor XIV in a Four Corner Survival match to determine the Number One Contender for the ROH World Television Championship, successfully defeating Jay White, Kamaitachi and Lio Rush. Before he would meet the Television Champion, Dijak received another title opportunity on August 27 at ROH Field Of Honor 2016, where he lost to the IWGP Intercontinental Champion Michael Elgin. On September 30, Dijak's Television Championship match was held at ROH All Star Extravaganza VIII where he was defeated by the defending Television Champion Bobby Fish. Returning in 2017, Dijak won a Number One Contender Six-Man Mayhem match on January 14, defeating Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Jay White, Jonathan Gresham and Lio Rush. His final World Television Championship match was held on February 11, losing to Marty Scurll. Chaotic Wrestling (2013-2017) Dijak made his CW debut on the August 16 edition of CW, defeating Vern Vicallo. On the following date August 17, Dijak picked up another victory over Tomahawk. His third victory came on September 27, defeating David Dunn & Wesley Thomas in a two-on-one handicap match. Dijak's winning streak continued, a victory over Anthony Greene at CW A Chaotic Halloween on October 11. A fifth straight victory for Dijak was won on November 1 edition of CW, defeating Matt Walker. Twenty-one days later, Dijak beat Psycho during the November 22 edition of CW. At CW Night Of Chaos, on November 22, Dijak triumphed in a two-on-one handicap against Frankie Merman and Security Guy Marco. Dijak concluded his successful first year at CW, with a victory at CW Fan Appreciation Night, on December 13, defeating Tomahawk. On January 17, 2014, Dijak began his year on a positive outing, at CW The Road To Cold Fury Begins, defeating Mikey Webb. The next month at CW Road To Cold Fury, Dijak challenged for the CW Heavyweight Championship, losing to the title holder Mark Shurman. On February 28, Dijak rebounded from the loss, winning his match against Jimmy Preston at CW The Final Stop On The Road To Cold Fury. On April 11, at CW Cold Fury Fallout Tour: Woburn, Dijak lost to Sean Burke. On April 12, at CW Cold Fury Fallout Tour: Littleton, held in Littleton, Massachusetts, Dijak faced Brian Milonas that ended in a double disqualification. Dijak suffered defeat on April 25, at the CW Cold Fury Fallout Tour: Lowell in Lowell, Massachusetts. On May 16, Dijak rebounded with a win over Milonas at CW The Road To Breaking Point. On June 27, at CW Breaking Point 2014, Dijak along with Matt Taven held the CW Tag Team Championships, going into a tag team gauntlet that was eventually won by Brian Milonas and Scotty Slade. During the July 18 edition of CW, Dijak won a Gold Rush Lottery match against Biff Busick. On the August 15 edition of CW, in Gold Rush Lottery Four-Way match final, Dijak defeated Brandon Locke and Brian Fury and Jimmy Preston, earning him a title match for the CW Heavyweight Championship. During the September 12 edition of CW, Dijak beat Sean Burke. On October 3's CW, Dijak won a victory over Scotty Slade. On October 24 at CW A Chaotic Halloween, Dijak won the CW Heavyweight Championship after defeating Mark Shurman. Dijak's reign continued until March 21, 2015 at CW Cold Fury 14: Divide & Conquer, where he was defeated by Chase Del Monte. In a succession of rematches held during the course of 2015, Dijak was unsuccessful in winning the title back from Monte. During mid-2016, Dijak formed a tag team with Mikey Webb called The American Destroyers, they entered tag team competition, entering a Mill City Hooligans Invitational Tag Team Tournament where they were defeated during the tournament final in a three-way tag match by Da Hoodz (Davey Cash & Kris Pyro). On July 22, The American Destroyers won a Number One Contender match for the CW Tag Team Championship after defeating TK O'Ryan & Vinny Marseglia. At CW Summer Chaos, The American Destroyers met the Tag Team Champions The Logan Brothers (Bryan Logan & Matt Logan) but did not win the titles on this occasion. Their rematch was held on December 16 at CW Pandemonium, where they succeeded in defeating The Logan Brothers to win the CW Tag Team Championship. By January 13, 2017 The American Destroyers' title reign ended after they were defeated by The Mill City Hooligans (Bryan Logan & Chase Del Monte). He returned to pursue the CW Heavyweight Title, failing to win either of his two title matches against Chase Del Monte and later Elia Markopoulos. With Mike Webb, Dijak challenged once more the CW Tag Team titles but were defeated by the champions The Cam-An Connection (Anthony Greene & Cam Zagami). On May 19 at Chaotic Countdown, Dijak challenged for the CW New England Championship held by Christian Casanova but failed to win the title. On August 4 at Rhodes Of Gold, Dijak won the New England Championship in three-way match, defeating Josh Briggs and the defending champion Christian Casanova. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2017-present) Dijak made his debut under his real name at a house show in September 23, 2017, losing to Aleister Black. He won his first match on October 21, defeating NXT rookie Big Boa. On November 9, he teamed with Buddy Murphy and Fabian Aichner in his first tag match, losing to the heel team SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young & Killian Dain). On November 30, Dijak entered a 20-Man Battle Royal match won by Trent Seven. On April 6, during the second day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, Dijak entered the Invitational Tournament to crown the first-ever NXT North American Champion. He advanced in the first round after eliminating Ariya Daivari. On April 7, Dijak advanced in the semifinals after eliminating Hideo Itami. Afterwards, Dijak returned to NXT for the remainder of April and May, wrestling in singles and tag team matches against opponents including Mars Wang, Aleister Black, The Velveteen Dream, EC3, Ricochet, Kona Reeves as well as against tag teams including TM-61 and Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel, The Forgotten Sons, Babatunde Aiyegbusi & Lio Rush, Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi, Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. During the course of June, Dijak was in tag matches with his most frequent partner Brennan Williams facing teams including Fabian Aichner & Kassius Ohno and Rocky & Tian Bing. His only two singles matches included a June 23 match lost to Danny Burch followed by a June 30 match loss to his tag partner Brennan Williams. During July, he was renamed Dominik Dijakovic. Personal life Dijak once worked also as a residential case worker at Key Program in Massachusetts. In wrestling *'Finishing and Signature moves' * Feast Your Eyes (Argentine Backbreaker Transition to a Knee lift) * Time to Fly (suplex lift to slam) * Chokeslam Backbreaker * Asai Moonsault ~sometimes adding a corkscrew~ * Top rope Moonsault ~sometimes adding a corkscrew~ * Chokeslam * Standing Corkscrew Senton * Springboard Elbow Drop * Tope Con Hilo Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Mikey Webb as The American Destroyers **CW New England Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Resurgence' **Pro Wrestling Resurgence Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'WrestleMerica' **WrestleMerica Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile at Chaotic Wrestling * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Twitter * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Showcase Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Wrestling On Fire alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Former basketball players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Resurgence alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni